Love of My Life
by AmyH
Summary: Tony declares that on a rare weekend off, he will be spending it with the love of his life. Gibbs might be a little jealous. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was first posted as Chapter 6 of "And it was a Dream and it was a Fantasy", so if you read that, you've read this. This one wanted to be fleshed out first. Chapter 2 follows immediately. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

It was their first weekend off in months and every one of them was looking forward to the time off. "What are your plans, Ziva?" McGee asked.

She smirked, "I'm going to sleep and then when I wake up, I will go back to sleep. Otherwise, catch up with friends that I have neglected while being so overworked."

"What about you?"

"Mostly the same – sleep. I'm going to stock up on essentials when I leave here and then lock the front door when I get home and not open it again until Monday morning."

Tony was busy straightening up his desk when asked the same question. "Me? Oh, I'm going to spend the glorious two days off with the love of my life!" His eyes glazed over with a faraway look and after a few moments, shrugged it off fully present in the moment.

Gibbs rounded the corner, pausing only when he heard of Tony's plans. The tinge of jealously abated quickly when he reminded himself that most of the loves of Tony's life last barely two weeks or less. Still, what if this was "the one"? It wasn't as if he could do anything about it anyway. He knew sooner or later someone would capture Tony's heart and he needed to be happy for him. He knew more than others that love was fleeting, and when it came around, every second needed to be enjoyed to its fullest.

"Hey Boss! What are you doing with your 48 hours of leave?" Tony was the only one brave enough to inquire about Gibbs' down time though the others perked up curious.

Gibbs just glared at him. "Bourbon, boat, basement. Got it." The glare intensified, if that were possible. "Never mind."

"All right. Everyone out! Don't want to see you again until 8 AM Monday morning!"

The work week, month, was officially over. Ziva and McGee scrambled to their feet, grabbing their backpacks and raced to the elevator. McGee held the door opened and called out, "Tony? You coming?"

In his head Tony muttered, 'Not yet.' but outwardly he responded, "Couple more things, Probie. Go on without me. And have a good weekend!"

"You too!" McGee shouted as the doors closed.

"What'cha working on, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, curious as to why he didn't run for the elevator with his teammates.

"Just organizing for next week. Only be a few minutes, Boss. Almost done." He hesitated. "Got dinner plans for tonight? I thought I'd bring Chinese and Sake, if you aren't busy, or have plans already." He tried to be unconcerned, but his tone was off.

Gibbs was curious. "That'd be OK." He didn't miss the relief in Tony's smile.

The clock rang out eight sharp as the front door opened. Tony made his way through the silent darkened living room and flipped on the switch in the kitchen, placing his bounty on the table. He moved through the room as if he belonged there, gathering plates, silverware and napkins, setting the table. He opened the basement door and popped his head in calling out "Dinner is served!"

A few minutes later Gibbs emerged from the lower room and took in the sight. "Looks good, Tony. Thanks."

"Sei il benvenuto. Mangiare!"

They ate in relative silence; the need to fill the void wasn't there, was never there if truth were to be told. Companionship was what they offered to one another and what they took; a small smile as they enjoyed their food was enough.

They worked seamlessly in the clean up, washing and drying the dishes together, cleaning the counter tops and table, never getting in each other's way. Just like at work, they translated into domestic chores the same way.

"Want a beer?" Tony reached into the fridge and snagged two, offering one to Gibbs.

"Sure, thanks."

Tony took a swig and asked "So, what's the plan? You wanna watch the game or work on your boat?"

Gibbs' eyebrow shot up and he almost choked on his beer but managed to keep the two knee-jerk responses under control. "Thought you had a hot date, DiNozzo?"

"Weekend starts at midnight", he paused looking at his watch, "Still have 3 hours to kill. But I can leave. I don't want to take over your Friday night." He took another swig and put his beer down.

"Nothing to take over, DiNozzo. Thought about working on the boat, but it can wait. Need to let dinner settle, so the game sounds good." He hoped it came off as nonchalant as he wanted it to. God, that was lame, even to himself! Really, all he wanted was to watch Tony's lips wrap around the bottle of beer and fantasize it was his dick.

"OK, cool!" Tony picked up his beer and headed into the living room. "You sure you can get the channel, Boss?"

The headslap was unexpected since he thought Gibbs was still in the kitchen and he may have yelped, but if no one was around to witness it, was it still a yelp?

"Never mind – I found something…"

"What?"

"Nationals vs. Marlins. Does that work for you?"

"Sure – why not? Who are you pulling for?"

"Marlins. You?

"Nationals. Why the Marlins?"

"'Cause I knew you'd pick the hometown team and I kinda like Creed."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and took his place on the couch.

A few beers and innings later, he broke out the bottle of bourbon. "If you're planning on driving home, you should stop now."

Tony looked at his watch and then checked his cell. "It's fine. I'll catch a cab if I need to. Looks like the weekend will begin in the morning anyway. That is, if it is OK with you, of course."

Gibbs shrugged. "You know where the guest room is and I'm pretty sure you still have clothes from the last time you stayed."

"Thanks."

Gibbs poured them both a finger and set the bottle on the table. They clinked glasses in salute to one another and downed the liquid in one shot, grinning at one another. He poured two fingers this time and they simultaneously sipped and set their glasses down to watch the rest of the game.

Half way through the 6th inning, Tony could barely keep his eyes open and unwittingly moved to stretch out on the couch, laying his head on Gibbs' lap. Spontaneously, he began to card his fingers through Tony's hair and they both were lulled into sleep.

Sometime during the night, Tony woke to find himself draped over Gibbs, his head resting comfortably on his chest. He must have jerked during the process and awoken Gibbs as he felt his hand carding through his hair again. Peacefully, he drifted off to sleep once more.

The sun's rays became more insistent with each minute, prodding him to awaken from his dreaming but he resisted. There was no way he wanted to break from this dream and plunge into reality right now. In his dream he was being made love to, his body was being worshiped He felt the pull on his nipple as it was being sucked, made hard by the tongue swirling around it. The softness of the hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him and heard the soft sounds of pleasure dancing through the air. His mind became more aware as the light became brighter and his body demanded more of the gentle and loving ministrations it was receiving.

A humid and hot heat engulfed his dick and he automatically thrusted against it, seeking more. All he could manage was "Please" as he thrust his lower body upward hoping to be totally consumed. He felt a slick digit slide over his balls and press against the area between his scrotum and anus, pulsing there before it swiped over his hole, teasing it and retreating to pulse again at his perineum. Shit, he was being swallowed whole and he didn't want it to end. "Suck me harder."

He felt lips tightening around his cock as the suction increased and pulled away so that briefly he felt the tongue glancing along the head of his cock, licking into the slit. Again, he was being swallowed, inch by inch, throat muscles constricting and relaxing, the softness of the twitching tongue and the vibrations of pure ecstasy as they were hummed, the sound threading the air around him pushed him over the edge. He came hard, his cock aching with relief as he pumped into the willing mouth that had so expertly worked him.

"'Atta boy."


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of brewing coffee brought him to his senses once more. He felt sated and more relaxed than he had in a very long time and while the tug of sleep pulled at him again, he wanted to awaken. For the first time in 20 odd years, he wanted to be awake to see what the day would bring; no cases were pending so this was solely for himself. He wanted to be alive and participate in life.

He reached down to stroke the locks of hair on the one he assumed would be there, but his hand fell into empty space. Prying one eye open, he realized he was alone. The coffee, however, was real.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and stopped to take in the scene around him. The half full glasses of bourbon were still on the coffee table, bottle uncapped and sitting beside them. At least part of the dream was real.

Swiping his hand over his face, Gibbs got up and walked into the kitchen to pull a mug of hot brew from the coffee maker. As he turned around the front door opened and DiNozzo appeared, sweaty and bearing food.

He walked into the kitchen, "Hey, Gibbs". He breathed heavily as he put his bounty on the counter top. He took in the odd expression on Gibbs' face, "What?"

Gibbs rounded on him, backing him up to the counter surface, breathing in deeply. "Where were you?"

"I went for a run. Brought back breakfast…Is there something wrong?"

"No", Gibbs lied. "Wasn't expecting you up so early."

"Oh. Well, you had nothing in your 'fridge in the way of food and since I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for, I brought a variety of stuff." Holding up the bags he continued, "Breakfast burritos, donuts…" The headslap was unexpected and he winced, his demeanor changing immediately. "I should just go. I have to shower and get ready for the day anyway." He dropped the bags on the counter and maneuvered around Gibbs and towards the doorway. "Um, thanks for hanging out with me last night. I'll just leave you to…whatever it is you do on the weekends."

Now Gibbs was confused and he hated to be confused. Tony was acting as nothing happened but something had – at least he thought it had. It sure as hell felt real and the brief look of hurt that passed over Tony's features wasn't an illusion though he knew that no one aside from him would have caught it. Tony was a master at disguising his emotions, almost as good as he was. He needed some time to think.

"Tony!" Gibbs grabbed a burrito from a bag on the counter and moved into the doorway as Tony opened the front door.

Tony never turned around, keeping his hand on the knob, "Yeah, Boss?"

"There's a classic car show in Stephens City at their local drive-in later today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Starts at 2pm."

Tony slowly turned around. "Drive-in movie? What's playing?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "The California Kid."

Tony's eyes lit up, "NO WAY! Martin Sheen and Nick Nolte! That's a classic, Gibbs!"

"It's an option if your plans fall through. Head's up!" He tossed the burrito to Tony and leaned against the doorway.

Tony snagged it out of the air and a shy crept onto his face, "We can take the Challenger, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smirk on Gibbs' face lasted as long as it took Tony to close the door behind him when he left. Once it did, he ran his hand down his face and turned toward the kitchen in search of more coffee. He was playing a dangerous game, one he did not want to, nor could not lose. He didn't know what playing field he was on, or if he was even on the roster.

He went over the facts as he knew them, starting with overhearing Tony saying this weekend would be spent with the 'love of his life' – Tony's words, not his. As far as he knew, Tony was with him. That didn't mean Tony was alone while he was 'running', but Tony only lied to him when the job demanded it, of that, Gibbs was absolutely sure.

Most weekends start after work on Friday to prolong the enjoyment of time off and that particular time was spent with him – by Tony's suggestion, not his, though Tony did check his phone more often than not.

He had to be reading more into this and it was all due to that larger than life, vivid dream he had. It felt real, but Tony's nonchalant, seemingly, unaware attitude left him doubting himself. Surely, he would have seen something in Tony's eyes that confirmed what he imagined had actually happened. Just the brief glimpse of hurt in his eyes before he turned to leave was the only concrete thing he had to go on.

All the introspective analysis came to a screeching halt when he realized he had basically asked Tony out on a date by suggesting the car show outing, complete with drive-in movie. Shit. He assured himself the offer would be gently rebuffed and he would spend the rest of the weekend working on his boat in peace. And wondering where Tony was, and with whom. And what they were doing. Damn it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony grinned all the way back to his apartment, giving thanks several times for his keen investigative skills and irrational confidence that pushed him into putting his plan in action. He was almost positive his deeper feelings for Gibbs were returned but he never wanted to rock the boat, so to speak. The fear of rejection and the loss of what they had as mentor/subordinate and (he thought) friends, always kept him at arm's length.

He slowly accepted the man into his life, little by little trusting him more and more so this step was more like a leap and like with other momentous occasions in his life, he hoped that there would be a net of some sort as he took that leap of faith; at least the signs pointed that way.

The last headslap threw him off however, and he mentally started preparing a list of clothing he'd need in Siberia. However, the suggestion of the car show/drive-in movie might have been Gibbs' version of a 'Hail Mary' and he caught it. All he had to do was run it into the end zone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony threw his keys in the dish by the door when he walked into his apartment, stopping to feed Kate and talk to her for a minute. It didn't matter she was a goldfish – he still needed to talk to her, even after all the years that had past.

Tossing the burrito on the kitchen counter, he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat down on the couch to try and plot his next move though Gibbs had already done most of the work for him. Really all he had to do was come up with a plausible excuse as to why he was available.

Last night had turned out much better than he hoped. When Gibbs broke out the bourbon, Tony knew he was in for the night. He half expected Gibbs to push him off when he laid his head in his lap but when he didn't and started to stroke his hair, he was lulled into sleep and had slept better in as long as he could remember.

Tony powered up his laptop to do a search on the car show Gibbs mentioned and figure out where Stephens City was in relation to DC. He had never heard of the town but soon discovered it was less than two hours away in the Shenandoah Valley. From the pictures, it looked like a quaint little town and the drive in looked very well kept. This could be fun.

It was just past 0930 hours and there were still hours to kill before he made his call to Gibbs. He didn't want to seem too anxious and it would give Gibbs time to stew a little.

Tony could tell Gibbs was off center when he got back with breakfast. When Gibbs backed him up into the counter, it was all he could do to keep calm. He had no idea what was going through Gibbs mind but braced for the worst. Instead, he watched as confusion and anger that may have been tinged with a little bit of worry and perhaps jealousy flashed in those blue eyes. Though the headslap was unexpected, he now understood it for what it was. Gibbs needed to make things appear normal between them when he knew for a fact they had crossed a line into a new "normal". It was his subtle way of saying he was aware of what occurred but wasn't ready to acknowledge it. Had he not extended the invitation to spend the afternoon with him, Tony would have stopped the game and accepted defeat; but he did and Tony was now in it to win it.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know how long social manners demanded he wait before calling Gibbs and admitting his "date" wasn't going to happen but he was beside himself with anticipation. He was almost sure there wasn't a statue for a scenario like this though he didn't want to seem too anxious at the same time. If he called too soon, Gibbs might think he was fabricating a story (though he was), and he didn't want to wait too long in case the other man had made plans. It was nauseating, frustrating, and completely exciting.

He waited another 30 minutes and then made the call.

"Hey Gibbs. You still up for that car show you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah, well, something came up. She said something about a girlfriend breaking up with her boyfriend – I don't know. At any rate, she is headed for Virginia Beach right now. But I understand if you have other pla.."

"Gotta it, Boss. OK. Yeah – 1300 hours is fine."

Tony stared at the end call screen and grinned as he shook his head. Gibbs never had had any phone etiquette. It was going to be a long three hours.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn't believe he was spending more than a minute deciding what to wear. He hadn't done that since he had made his mind to court his last wife and seriously wanted to make an effort to win her over. After Diane, he had casual hook ups, but before he could ascertain whether they were marriage material, the relationship dissipated. Now Gibbs stood in front of his closet with a blank stare not knowing what was appropriate and what wasn't. It was just a car show for God's sake, it shouldn't be difficult. But it was and even though he wouldn't admit it under extreme torture, it was because the person he was courting was always on top of the fashion grid – had the right shirt, tie, shoes, belt. He couldn't compete and he was on the verge of calling a halt to the outing when he realized he was putting more into it than necessary. He was the fall back guy – Tony's date didn't work out and he was just a means to fill time. He didn't know why he had gotten himself so worked up; his feelings were one sided – just because he had that dream...

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

For whatever reason, Tony felt he should knock on the door and so he did.  
"It's open", Gibbs called out, making his way down the stairs.

Tony opened the door as Gibbs made his way to the stairway landing. Tony's sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed; a small smile crept on Gibbs' face. "You clean up nice, Boss." Tony grinned. Gibbs finally chose a plain white button down shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and dark blue jeans.

"Not so bad yourself, DiNozzo." Gibbs said while he took in the emerald green pin striped dress shirt and boot cut jeans. The leather jacket was hooked by a finger, slung on his back, sunglasses tucked into the V of shirt. "You ready?"

"Yeah, Boss. Are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

They stopped at a roadside diner for lunch that proclaimed the best pulled pork north of the Carolinas and were not disappointed. The conversation was easy and the moments of silence were compatible. Though Tony liked to talk, he rarely felt the need when he was with Gibbs. He had nothing to cover with chatter – Gibbs knew him, he was comfortable just being.

They arrived just after 1530 hours. The town was very small and the car show wasn't what they expected – just a handful of enthusiasts brought their late models to show off to the surrounding locals. Most of the members were more intrigued with Gibbs' Challenger though it was not entered in any of their contests.

They sat together at a picnic bench away from most of the people, sipping water and taking in the sights. "Sorry, Tony. I thought this would be more than it turned out to be."

Tony looked at Gibbs startled. "Wait – did you just apologize? Repeat that again, please." He pulled out his phone and hit 'record'. "September 21st, 2013 – Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with Special Agent in Charge, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Special Agent Gibbs, please repeat your last sentence." The request was met with a completely expected headslap. Laughing out loud, Tony pressed stop on any recording and made to put his phone away. The smile on Gibbs' face was brilliant and if he snapped a picture before the phone was pocketed, he was sure a jury of his peers would stand with him if he were to be brought up on charges.

"We still have three hours to kill before the movie. We could make our way back home or stay. What do you want to do?" Gibbs asked.

"It's kinda nice here. Relaxing. Let's check out the local hotels and if they are decent, would you mind staying the night? We don't have to of course…"

Gibbs was going to let Tony take the reins and he shrugged. "No, that sounds good. Might as well check it out."

They found a Holiday Inn Express just off of I-81 that had two king rooms available and with their government discount were only $89 a piece. Considering this was their peak fall season, they booked the rooms immediately. As was habit, they got two keys per room and exchanged them on the elevator ride up so they each had a key to the other's room. "Meet in the lobby at 1900 to get back for the movie, Boss?"

"Sure. Unless you want to go earlier. There are some historic places in Winchester that might be interesting."

"OK – give me 30 minutes to clean up and settle. Just come in when you are ready."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't want to be in a car with you for two hours smelling like…I was in a car with you for two hours…Oh never mind!"

Gibbs smirked and opened his hotel room door. "30 minutes." and with that, he disappeared inside.

He threw the privacy bar once inside and tossed his bag on the table. DiNozzo was going to test him tonight, he was sure of it. Whether the man would do it purposefully or not was an entirely different scenario but Gibbs knew he had to figure it out quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Giving a courtesy knock, Gibbs used his key and entered Tony's room. Tony leaned out from the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel, toothbrush in hand. "Hey Gibbs", he said around a mouthful of toothpaste. "Have a seat. Give me a second."

Gibbs nodded and sat as directed but soon noticed the mirrored closet doors were angled so they captured everything that happened at the sink area in the bathroom. He watched as Tony finished brushing his teeth and wiped his face. "Running a little behind. Guess I got caught up in the view. It's gorgeous!"

Tony whipped off his towel and stepped into his jeans sans underwear. "Mmm, hmm. Yes it is." Gibbs agreed, not looking out the window.

Snagging his Ohio State tee from the bed, he pulled it over his head and grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I am taking liberties with the batting cage portion of this story. It's a story – a dream or a fantasy. Just go with it, please.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

"So, where are we going?" Tony asked, curious.

"You'll see."

"Okay." Tony turned to the passenger window and watched the scenery go by. No sense in pushing the subject, Gibbs would be forthcoming when he deemed it necessary.

Less than 15 minutes later, they pulled in to Appleland Sports Center. As Gibbs parked the car, Tony looked at him curiously. "I thought we were going to Winchester?"

"All that is there are Civil War and Patsy Cline museums. Didn't think you'd be interested in either of those."

"So what are we doing here?"

Gibbs looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes, "Batting cage!"

Tony grinned.

Ten minutes and one large bucket of balls later they were set. "You first." Tony said.

Gibbs set the auto-pitcher for ten balls as a warm up. By the tenth ball, he was practically sending them over the fence.

"Your turn." He said to Tony, stepping out of the way.

Tony hit the majority of his warm up set, but the balls didn't travel as far as they should have given the force in which they were hit.

"Not bad, but watch." Gibbs stepped up the plate. Almost each ball was hit with precision and sailed through the field.

"Ok, I got this." Tony stepped in to take his turn. He grasped the bat and waited. The first ball ended in a pop fly dropping almost directly behind them.

"Hold on. Here – position your feet like this." Gibbs stood behind him and took hold of his thigh, moving his leg. "Plant the other one here." He grabbed the other one and placed it where he wanted it. "Now, turn your foot like this." His hands slid down Tony's leg and maneuvered his knee so his foot pointed in the right direction. He slid his hands back up his leg and one may have brushed against Tony cock and the other, his ass. Grabbing onto Tony's hips he set his angle so they were pointed in the direction the ball would travel. "Hold it here." Gibbs body pressed in to his. He reached around so his hands covered Tony's on the bat and moved them just slightly ensuring a better grip.

"Ready?" The voice so close to his ear sent shivers down his spine. "Oh yeah."

The ball was knocked out of the driving range and they scrambled to leave when they heard the car alarm going off.

By the time the staff came out to investigate, they had gotten back to their car and were on their way out of the facility.

Tony chuckled, "You know they will find out who did that".

Gibbs smirked, "Well, yeah, DiNozzo – we were the only ones there."

"So why didn't you just..."

"It will take them a while and I didn't want to ruin our night."

"Oh."

"By the time they catch up with me, we'll be back home. My insurance will cover whatever costs and then some."

Casting a sideways glance at Gibbs, he caught the brief ghost of a smile and hint of mischief glinting in his eye. "Well, aren't you just the rebel tonight?"

Gibbs unsuccessfully fought off the grin and mumbled to himself "You have no idea, Tony. None."

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the drive in and parked with 20 minutes left to spare before the movie started.

"Be right back." Tony started to exit the vehicle. "Gotta have popcorn!" Gibbs just grinned and shook his head.

Doubts started to creep in while Tony was away. It was ridiculous and he knew it gauging Tony's responses earlier. It seemed they were on the same page, reading the same book. One of them had to engage the Rosetta Stone so they were speaking the same language. This was so foreign to him, he had no idea where to begin, or if he should. He had a lot to lose if they weren't in sync and that fear was keeping him at bay. He decided that if Tony showed the least bit interest, he'd try, but not until then.

With minutes to spare, Tony yanked open the car door and slid in. "The line was insane, Boss! I got you some coffee – can't swear it is any good." He handed the cup to Gibbs and settled in. "Got popcorn and M&Ms. You ever tried them together? Sweet and salty and just…" Tony sighed at the thought. "You have to try it!" He sprinkled in the M&Ms on the popcorn and shook the bucket holding it out. "Try some!"

Gibbs looked at him, grabbed a handful, and stuffed it in his mouth. "Hmm…not bad." He said around his mouthful. He kept chewing and grabbed another handful for good measure as he turned to watch the screen.

Tony grinned. "I knew you'd like it." Placing the bucket between them, he settled in his seat to watch the movie.

Since they hadn't had dinner, the bucket emptied out quickly. Tony reached in for another handful at the same time Gibbs did and their hands touched. Gibbs moved to take his hand away but Tony held on, slipping his hand under Gibbs' and intertwining their fingers. He chanced a glance at Gibbs who just puffed out a breath of air and kept focused on the screen.

Tony's heart did a full double back somersault with a half twist in his chest when his advances were not rebuked. His lungs constricted and he may have whined a little but the blood rushing in his ears made it hard to hear. He felt a yank on his arm and looked over at Gibbs who was looking at him full on, blue rings encircling pupils that had blacked out in the subtle light of the movie screen. "S'ok." Gibbs whispered, his hand cupped Tony's face and pulled it closer. "This ok?" He brushed his lips softly over Tony's and pulled back waiting for a response. Tony blinked his eyes slowly and looked at him directly. "Hmm…yes, please. Again?"

Gibbs' released Tony's hand, framed his face with both hands, and again gently brushed his lips against his. This time Tony reciprocated and kissed him back just as gently, as if the whole thing was a dream and if he pressed too hard, he would wake up. Gibbs' thumbs caressed over his jaw and massaged the front of his neck. One hand slipped behind his head and held him in place as he deepened the kiss, his tongue stroked Tony's bottom lip asking to be let in. The other slid down his neck, over his clavicle and upper arm before moving back up to hold his face again while he tried to taste every inch of his mouth.

Tony let his hands rub over Gibbs' chest, down his sides and back up again wanting to touch any part he could because he knew he'd wake up soon. He was wound tight as a wire but as relaxed as he could recently remember. The combination left him dizzy, breathless, and ready to explode.

Gibbs kissed his way across Tony's jaw line and licked the spot just behind his ear. When Tony gasped, he let out a throaty chuckle, "Like that, do you?" and continued to lave the spot. Tony shivered and Gibbs growled, continuing his exploration. His hand moved across Tony's chest, pausing to rub his nipples into hardness over his t-shirt. Tony's abs rippled at the touches in anticipation. When he reached his waist, he let his finger drag along his stomach with the line of his jeans. He hooked his thumb into the waist band and swiped his fingers over the hard bulge.

Tony immediately grabbed his wrist. "No. Don't." Gibbs stilled his movements. "It's not that I don't want you because God knows I do." Gibbs raised his head to look at him. "It's just…it's just that I am so close if you touch me I'm going to come. I have fantasized about you for so long and this is a million times better…"

"Shut up, Tony." Gibbs covered his mouth with his own and took possession. He removed his hand from Tony's waist and brought it up to his face again, cupping it, letting his thumb caress him as in the beginning. His hand slid down over his chest, pausing to ensure his nipples were still hard and moved down further. He attached himself to Tony's neck, kissing that one spot just behind his ear that made him whine earlier and it didn't fail a second time. He latched himself just above the collar bone, Tony's back arched, and his hand fell onto the back of Gibbs' head pushing him deeper. "Fuck yes, Gibbs. Don't stop."

Gibbs' hand dropped below Tony's waist, hand grazing over his hard the jean covered cock, fingers tickling his balls. "No Gibbs – don't. I'm too close."

"Come for me, Tony. Do it." He purposefully stroked Tony's cock through his jeans. "Show me how much I turn you on. Do it! Come for me now!"

Tony arched up and stiffened, his mouth forming a wordless scream. Gibbs grabbed hold of him as he continued to spasm and laid him back gently, "Breathe, Tony. Just breathe."

Tony shuttered as he came down. "Fuck me, Gibbs. Please fuck me."

Gibbs kissed him softly and ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "Twenty minutes." He snatched Tony's seat belt and buckled him in. "Hold on." The Challenger roared to life.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Seriously – this chapter has no redeeming qualities – just pure enjoyment for those who enjoy such things. Hope I satisfied those that were looking for more…The end of their weekend is nigh, as is this story.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand as they sped down the highway. He brought it to his lips and whispered "Hurry Jethro" sucking one of his fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it and licked the tip. "I want you", his fingers traced down Gibbs' inner wrist as he took two fingers in his lips.

"Shit. Tony stop." Gibb's pulled his hand away and grabbed Tony's. "Can't concentrate on the road when you do that." They saw the sign for the hotel around the next bend and Gibbs' floored it.

Tony was out of the car first and around it as Gibbs shut his door. He took a hold of Gibbs' shirt and pushed him up against the car door, kissing him soundly. Gibbs' hands automatically went around Tony's waist and slid to his ass, pulling him closer. Tony started to grind into him, kissing his way across his jaw, and latching onto his neck. "I need you"

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips and pushed him away gently. "Inside" he breathed out and opened his eyes. Only a thin ring of blue was visible in the parking lot light. They took the side door nearest the elevator bypassing the front desk area and tried to look unruffled as the elevator doors opened and a couple with a small child exited.

As the elevator doors closed them in, Gibbs rounded on Tony and backed him to the wall. "I will have you" and slowly kissed his lips. "Wanted to do that this morning but you sent me mixed signals. It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No" He took Tony's hand in his as the doors opened for their floor.

As soon as the hotel room door was shut and locked, Tony was pushed into the bathroom. "Shower"

Gibbs started to undress as Tony turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. When he turned around and saw Gibbs half dressed, shirt un-tucked and opened, belt undone and pants unbuttoned and unzipped he took in a sharp breath. "Oh my God. Please let me…" He stepped over to Gibbs and slid both hands around his neck; his thumbs caressed his jaw lines on both sides. He pulled him closer and gently kissed him; his fingers slipped under his shirt and slid it off his shoulders as his tongue ran over his lips that parted allowing him entrance. His hands ran down Gibbs' chest pausing to rub his nipples into hard nubs. Gibbs gasped at the sensation and Tony took advantage and deepened the kiss, his tongue doing battle with his. He moved one hand further down over his stomach and dipped into his pants, rubbing over Gibbs' cock that pulsated and twitched with every pass. "Water might get cold, Tony"

Tony pushed his pants and underwear down with both hands and caressed their way back up his legs, stroking his cock again while capturing his lips once more. "I want you inside of me"

"Strip" Gibbs stepped around Tony and into the shower. Tony peeled off his clothing and stepped in right behind him. He found himself pressed up against the shower wall under the spray and completely willing to give up control, for now.

Gibbs held him by his chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples, sliding under his arms to raise them above his head as he moved in to capture his mouth. "Hang on the shower head. Don't move." he said, as his hands slid back down. He popped the top on the shower gel and poured a generous amount into his hands rubbing them together to make lather. Suddenly his hands were everywhere. From his neck, up his arms stilling holding on the shower head, down his torso, front and back and sides, stroking, caressing, touching. Tony's breathy gasps were enough to drive Gibbs wild. When his hands moved further south and touched his cock, Tony bucked up from his position against the wall. "Can't – just do it, please. Need you inside me." He turned around to face the tiled wall and thrust his ass out in basic primal need. "Fuck me. Please, Jethro."

Gibbs had no idea how he had lasted that long but when Tony presented his ass, he lost all control. Grabbing his cock, he rubbed it between Tony's ass cheeks smearing his pre-cum as lubrication. Lining himself up, he retained enough control to push in Tony's body slowly, listening to Tony's reactions in case he was going too fast and only heard moans of satisfaction. Once he had fully entered him, he stopped, the snugness and heat surrounding his cock was almost too much. Tony rolled his hips in an effort to make Gibbs move and Gibbs snapped. He grabbed Tony's hips and thrust upwards pulling completely back and thrust again. Tony's hands scrambled to find purchase on the shower wall where there was none but Gibbs was too far gone and hammered into him repeatedly. The strength in Tony's arms gave out and he found himself plastered against the tiled wall, the only thing that held him up. "Don't ever stop"

Gibbs tried to mark every inch of Tony's body that was within reach. "Mine. No one else. Just mine. Want you. Need you. Only mine." With his last thrust, he gasped. "Love you" and spilled himself into Tony collapsing behind him, holding him for stability and for dear life.

After a minute or so, they returned to the present, the water from the shower still raining down on them albeit somewhat colder than when they went in. Gibbs slipped out of Tony and he turned around and wrapped his arms around him. "Love you too, Jethro" he kissed him and stepped out of the shower.

Wrapping himself in a towel, he snatched another one and held it out to Gibbs. Pulling him in once again, he leisurely kissed him. "Want you forever"

He moved into the bedroom area and lay down on the bed. Before Gibbs could finishing drying off and join him, he was fast asleep. Gibbs smiled and discarded his towel, lying next to him. He memorized every contour and curve of Tony's body, resisting the urge to touch him. When he finally lay back on his pillow, Tony turned over and wrapped himself around him, clinging to him. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony and snuggled him to his chest and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: And this is the end. Thanks for coming along with me on this ride. I appreciate every follow/favorite and review – and to the guests who reviewed – I could not respond, but each one of them made me smile. Remember – this was born of a dream – a fantasy.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun seeped through the window and landed directly on Gibbs' face. He twitched and moved away from the light that beamed in on him. "Just a few more minutes." An incessant sound came from his right side. 'Phone' registered in his brain and it took a couple more minutes before he realized it was his phone. He found it and cradled it to his body. The tone had silenced which was all he could care about in that very moment in time. When it went off again, he pressed every button he could to silence it once more and blindly put it on the hard surface next to him.

Tony snickered. "Since when have you been unreachable?"

"Since everything I wanted was within my reach", and with that he rolled over and captured Tony's mouth in a kiss that conveyed that very want, need and love he had held in for so long. Tony's arms snaked out and wrapped around him, pulling him tighter to him giving back as good as he got. Gibbs' released his lips and travelled back to the spot he knew made Tony weak. He began to tease it with his tongue, blowing on his wet skin and let out a low rumbling chuckle when Tony gasped and bucked up against him. "Oh fuck, Gibbs! That makes me crazy. Don't stop." He continued to pay attention to that one area, loving how Tony responded, the sounds he made, and his body movements. He moved his mouth back to Tony's and whispered against his lips, "Stay still. I want to make you soar." He thrust his tongue in and began to explore.

Again, the sound of the phone resounded through the panting silence. Tony broke the kiss and pushed Gibbs up so he could look at him. "You should get that. It's the third time they've tried." He kissed him. "Just answer it. Someone on the other end wants you." Gibbs bent his head and kissed him once more. "But I want you." Tony smiled, "I'll be there".

Gibbs sighed and rolled over, reaching out to retrieve the phone. He closed his eyes and opened it huffing, "Yeah, Gibbs".

"Hey Boss! Was about to think you were gonna break Rule 3!"

"Tony?" He rolled over and caught himself before he fell off the wooden plank underneath his boat. "Shit!"

"What's the matter, Boss? Everything OK?"

"Fine, DiNozzo."

"OK, good. I just wanted to tell you they are bringing in the suspect from the Russell Cosby case. He'll be in interrogation in about an hour. Should be easy to break."

Gibbs grunted.

"OK. See you when you get here." Tony hung up, wincing.

"Something wrong, Tony?" McGee watched as Tony hung up the phone.

"I think that might have been my very first verbal headslap. He's on his way. Step lightly, Probie – he doesn't seem to be in a very forgiving mood today."

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

'Damn it!' He almost threw his phone across the room but stopped and grabbed his bottle of bourbon throwing it instead. Something had to give. His subconscious was now teasing him and he was nearing a breaking point.

He quickly showered, changed and headed for the Yard, stopping to pick up a large cup of his usual high octane brew and one for DiNozzo, fixed the way he liked it. It was on impulse, which was what he kept telling himself on the ride up the elevator.

Dropping the cup on Tony's desk, he rounded his own, placing his badge and gun inside his top drawer as he booted up his computer. Ziva and McGee just looked at Tony with wide eyed expressions. "Um, thanks, Boss." Tony said. He hesitantly picked up the cup and shrugged, looking at his co-workers as he took a sip, his fingers crossed. He waited a few seconds and smiled. "Just the way I like it!" A ghost of a smile flitted on Gibbs' face before it vanished and he stood up. "I'll be in interrogation. Start your reports. I want them on my desk by 1400 hours."

As predicted, the suspect, Junior Barnes, admitted to the slaying of Russell Cosby. They both served in the R.O.T.C. program in school and once they graduated, Russell became Junior's C.O. in the field. A little known childhood trauma involving a slush ball culminated into the death of Russell Cosby. A ridiculous waste of two lives that served their country.

The case was wrapped up, reports were written and submitted, and the count down to the weekend commenced.

"What are your plans, Ziva?" McGee asked.

She smirked, "I'm going to sleep and then when I wake up, I will go back to sleep. Otherwise, catch up with friends that I have neglected while being so overworked."

"What about you?"

"Mostly the same – sleep. I'm going to stock up on essentials when I leave here and then lock the front door when I get home and not open it again until Monday morning."

Tony was busy straightening up his desk when asked the same question. "Me? Oh, I'm going to spend the glorious two days off with the love of my life!" His eyes glazed over with a faraway look and after a few moments, shrugged it off fully present in the moment.

Gibbs rounded the corner, paused, and dropped his coffee.


End file.
